Winter Wonderland
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: House and the doctors have a little fun with the snow outside. Rated T just to be safe... Please R&R!
1. Say Sorry

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 1~

"It's snowing." House stated matter-of-factly as he looked out the open window.

"Wow, nice observation." Foreman said sarcastically, "It has been snowing for two weeks. Can we carry on with the patient?" Foreman was sitting at the table with the rest of the team in the differential room as House stood by the white board, staring out the window.

"Patient has lupus, so treat them for lupus. Wasn't that hard, was it? I'm going home." House told the team as he grabbed his cane and opened the door leading to his office.

"It's never lupus!" Thirteen almost shouted at him as she stood up.

Kutner walked past her and closed the window as all doctors glared at him, "It is cold in this room." He said in his defence as House rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is lupus this time. I checked, and so did Cameron and Chase – they didn't believe me" He glanced around the room, "So, now that that is out of the way – I am going home. Goodbye!" House turned around and started gathering his things as Cuddy, Wilson, and his team stormed in through both doors.

"Why, hello everyone!" House exclaimed cheerfully. He looked at each member of his team before breaking the silence, "I know why you are here," He said while pointing his cane at Taub, Kutner, Thirteen, and Foreman, "But why are you too here?" He questioned as he pointed his cane at Cuddy and Wilson.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "It is 3:00, and I need you to do your clinic hours." House shook his head, "Not going to happen, sorry"

She glared at him while Wilson sighed, "I came to give you your Christmas gift." He said while holding up a small box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper as proof. Thirteen smiled at Wilson's gesture, but Foreman took this time as an opportunity to ask House some questions before he left.

"Why did you need to ask Chase and Cameron about _our_ case? And why are you going home?"

"To answer both of your pathetic questions – because I want to!" House shouted at Foreman as the other doctors stepped back in shock. "Fine, since the case is over, I'm going home too." Foreman turned around and walked over to the elevators, "Now that he's gone, I'm going home." House leaned over, grabbed his backpack and walked past the crowed of shocked doctors.

"Umm, I will just put this here…" Wilson mumbled slowly as he leaned forward and placed his gift on the messy desk.

"Let's hope he will be able to find it" Cuddy commented with a laugh, "I mean, look at his desk – he would be lucky to find his tennis ball amongst all of that!"

"I heard that," House said as he glared at Cuddy from the door to his office, "Why are you always so mean to me?" He whined.

Taub put his hand to his face in attempt to hold back his laughter, and Wilson and Kutner rolled their eyes.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were going home." Cuddy asked as she turned around to face House. "I was, until I heard you talking about me behind my back. I never knew you would do such a thing!" House exclaimed sarcastically.

"Awe, did I hurt Dr. House's feelings? I'm so very sorry" Cuddy looked up at House and talked to him as if he was a little kid.

"You will be now" House said as he walked past her towards the balcony. He turned around and smirked as he opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Thirteen asked curiously as she peered past Kutner to get a better look. They all watched quietly as House bent down, and grabbed a handful of snow.

"I am going to make Cuddy learn a lesson." House said as he slowly walked back into his office – snowball in hand.

"Don't you dare come near me with that thing!" Cuddy yelled as she calmed herself down and glared at House.

"OK, I won't come near you with it, but my new friend wants to say hi to the twins" He winked at Wilson as he raised his left hand.

"House, don't you…..dare" She was too late, Kutner and Taub burst into laughter as Cuddy looked down in horror at her blouse – which was now covered in snow.


	2. Girls vs Guys

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 2~

"HOUSE!" All the doctors winced as Cuddy shrieked and tried to wipe off the snow, which had now made its way down her low-cut blouse.

"He's in trouble." Kutner told Taub excitedly. Taub glared at him in response, which caused Kutner to repeat his excitement to Thirteen, who hit his arm to shut up.

"Yes, Cuddy." House began as if he was unaware of the incident, "OH NO! What happened? Did someone throw a snowball at you?" He added shocked – looking at her blouse.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I was hit with a snowball." Cuddy answered angrily while trying to get the cold snow out of her blouse.

Wilson leaned forward to House's desk, "Your gift is right here," He said as he pointed to the blue box amongst piles of paper. When House looked at him curiously Wilson said with a chuckle, "I am showing you where it is so you can find it in this mess."

House glared at him, "Not funny. Anyways, getting back to Cuddy's dilemma…" He leaned against his cane and asked with a smirk, "How did that happen?"

She rolled her eyes as she answered calmly, "I'll show you."

The crowd of doctors watched in anticipation as they watched Cuddy mimic what House had done minutes before. She opened the door, bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. She was compounding it together as House looked at her a laughed, "You wouldn't be able to hit me from there – your aim….sucks." House brought up his left hand and wiped away the snow that was covering his mouth.

"What were you saying, House?" Cuddy asked as House looked up to find her holding another snowball.

"Snowball fight. Meet outside the Hospital by the big tree. Five minutes from now. LET'S GO!" House shouted as he wiped away the rest of the snow, put on his jacket and gloves and limped out the door.

"So…what do we do now?" Kutner asked slowly, looking around the crowd of doctors.

Cuddy threw the snowball and it hit him in the face, just like what she did with House.

"We do what House said – Snowball fight. Get ready everyone, I will see you all outside!" Cuddy ordered with a smile. She walked past the crowd of doctors and stopped at the door, "If you don't come, I will make you do seven extra clinic hours." She tuned around and walked towards the elevators.

"Ok, see you all outside then." Wilson said as he walked out the door.

* * *

House was hiding behind the big tree with a pile of snowballs by his side. With one extra big one in hand, he watched intently at the entrance doors of the hospital. He glanced at his watch, _it has almost been five minutes…lets hope they all show up._ He looked back up as he heard a laughter and the familiar 'click, click, click' of Cuddy's shoes. House smiled as he stepped out from behind the big oak tree and raised his left arm as he prepared to fire. Cuddy looked up to see House standing by the tree, saw the large snowball and ducked down quickly. Wilson, who was unfortunately standing behind her did not see House or the snowball, and as a result was hit on the head.

"Why, thank you House. Umm, weren't we supposed to meet at the tree first?" Wilson asked while shaking the pile of snow off of his head.

"Yes, but I thought this would be more fun. Plus, I was aiming at Cuddy." He turned to the Dean of Medicine, "Way to go – look what you did to your friend!" Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I didn't do this to Wilson. You hit him with the snowball."

"Whatever, now…let's play girls against guys" House told Wilson and Cuddy in excitement, "That way I can make you shriek at all the snowballs I will through at you." He smiled as he saw Thirteen, Taub, and Kutner jogging over to the old oak tree. Cuddy turned around as she heard Thirteen shriek, and saw the young girls face covered in snow. Wilson watched as House picked up another snowball and threw it at Kutner, covering his chest in white snow.

"I thought we were playing 'girls versus guys', why did you hit Kutner?" Wilson asked House slowly.

"Teams are uneven – Kutner, you are playing on the girl's team! Let's get this party started!" House shouted a he grabbed his stash of snowballs with one hand, cane in the other, and started throwing snowballs at Cuddy, Thirteen and Kutner.

"Hey, House! Look, it's Foreman!" Kutner shouted as he pointed towards a black car slowly droving by. They could all see Foreman watching them curiously from the front seat.

"Come on guys, hit his car!" House dropped his cane and limped as fast as he could toward the road, where he threw a batch of snowballs at Foreman's car with the help of Taub and Kutner by his side. Foreman honked and gave House an evil stare.

"Well, somebody's grumpy." House mumbled as he made his way back to the center of the snowball fight, grabbing his ice-cold cane from a pile of snow.

"Well, look who we have here. I have just found frosty the snowman!" House exclaimed pointing his cane towards Wilson, who was covered by snow.

"Ha-ha, look out!" Thirteen called out to Cuddy who was oblivious to Wilson and Taub throwing snowballs in her direction.

Cuddy looked up and ran behind the oak tree for cover. House saw this and slipped away from the fight. _She isn't going to get away that easily,_ he thought.

As he came around the tree, he saw Cuddy creating a new batch of snowballs.

She did not notice him, and kept on working. House just stood there, staring at her soft curls resting against her black jacket. Without realizing it, he bent down and grabbed the snowball Cuddy was working on out of her delicate, manicured hands. She looked up at him with slight confusion and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when House embraced her and kissed her softly.

"House, where'd you go? I need your help attacking Thirteen and Kutner!" Wilson shouted. House immediately jumped up and limped out from behind the tree, stealing half of Cuddy's stash of snowballs in the process.

"I'm right here," House called out to Wilson who was being an easy target for the other team, "Wilson, you idiot! Move around, make snowballs, and hit them! Don't just stand around doing nothing!"

Wilson lifted his hands in defence as another menacing snowball came towards him.

"Sorry, I can't throw! I have bad aim." Wilson confessed sheepishly as he continued to be attacked by the snowballs.

"Fine. OK people, game's over!" House shouted as he reluctantly dropped the stolen snowballs.

"What? How come?" Taub asked curiously as he emerged from behind his mini snow-fort he had made.

"Girls won…thanks a lot Wilson" House glared at his friend who shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, just because we aren't having a snowball fight, doesn't mean we can't still have fun in the snow!" Thirteen exclaimed excitedly, "We can build snow-man, snow-angels, and all kinds of things."

"OK, whatever." House said as he started rolling one of Cuddy's snowballs in the snow to make it bigger.

~A couple hours later~

"Look over here, it's Wilson!" House shouted to the doctors as he displayed a snowman with his arm. The snowman was the same height as his friend, had a big sad face, and was wearing Wilson's hat and scarf – which House had stolen from him minutes before.

"Why does he have a sad face?" Kutner asked House.

"Cause he is lonely after his many divorces!" House smirked.

Laughter escaped into the air as Wilson rolled his eyes.

"OK, well it's getting late, and I am going to go home now." Thirteen told them slowly.

The doctors all mumbled a 'Yes, same here' and started walking in separate directions to their cars.

House smiled as he watched Cuddy walking to the parking lot.

_I wonder… _"Nah," he said as he shook his head and limped towards his motorcycle.

A/N - The End :) Hope you all enjoyed it – Merry Christmas!


End file.
